seaQuest: Dodging Bullets
by murphycat
Summary: Captain Bridger and Dr. Wesphalen have suffered and lost a lot during their lives and careers. Is it to late for a happy ending for them? Will Nathan's enemies let them? Will they let themselves?
1. Chapter 1

seaQuest: Dodging Bullets

Chapter 1

Dr. Kristin Wesphalen was exhausted, not just physically but emotionally. Not for the first time she wondered if she was just getting to the point in her life, both as a human being and a doctor, where some nice quiet research facility or small hospital community would be best suited for her.

After seeing her daughter, Cynthia, her friend, Malique, and the refugee children off, she was lying in her quarters with a cool clothe over her eyes, trying to desperately rid herself of the headache pounding between her eyes. The shot of tequila that she had earlier to relax had helped a little, so she had another and then another.

The ugliness of humanity in the world, and, by extension, the sea, was beyond comprehension at times. The murder of children, accepted as the norm in too many violent cultures, was too much to stomach. Having her own daughter, whom she loved more than her own life, in the middle of it such terror and danger was almost more than any mother could bear.

To a parent there was no greater loss than the death of a child and the life Cynthia had chosen put her at extreme risk, but how could not a mother be proud of such a daughter: a woman who strove to put her own life above those of others and try to make the world a safer place for children. Of course, Kristin was in no mind to recognize the irony of her situation. Her daughter had tried to measure up to her mother.

A mother that was too much woman for her father to handle-a hero, noted scientist and doctor whose accomplishments eclipsed his own. Another great irony was that Cynthia was so much like her mother but unlike Kristin, he could deny his daughter nothing thereby by proxy doing for his daughter what his ex-wife was doing out in the world as well.

A light knock on her door went unnoticed. The tequila may not have stopped her worry but the third shot had made her a bit more forgetful.

The second time her visitor knocked, Kristin called out, "I am coming; hold your proverbial horses, please."

The seaQuest doctor opened the hatch to find Captain Nathan Bridger standing outside with a shy, hesitant smile on his handsome face.

"Nathan! How lovely! Please come in."

"I thought you might be feeling a little down after Cynthia left."

He noticed the low lighting. Kristin's lovely red hair had come undone from its usual loose bun and was curled around her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and eyes bright.

"Please, have a seat," she said gesturing to her small sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

He smiled, eyes dark in the dimmed light. "I'll have what you're having."

"Okay," the doctor gave him a flirty smile and poured him a shot of tequila.

He took it from her hand, somewhat surprised, as she sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, tucking her feet under her.

Holding out the glass as a toast to her, Nathan threw back the drink and placed the small glass on the table beside him.

"That bad, huh?"

"No. What mother wouldn't want a daughter who was as wonderful as Cynthia? I am glad she's found her calling and I am very proud of her." Her words didn't match her glistening eyes and her mouth which gently trembled.

"Hey," Nathan reached for her, and before she knew it, Kristin was in his arms, head on his chest, crying softly.

Through her tears, he heard her say, "I know I am being a worry wart and silly mum, but she is still my baby."

Rubbing her soft hair, Nathan said "She is a tough woman, just like her mother, who is anything but silly. Beautiful, strong, loving, all that, but not silly."

Kristin leaned back enough to see his face, his arm still around her.

"Thank you, Nathan. You're quite the charmer, you know?"

"Well, if there is someone worth charming…." He stopped.

"How many of these," the captain picked up the glass, "Have you had since you got off duty?"

"A couple. Is that a problem, captain?" Her eyes were burning into his with an intensity that was causing a stir that in areas that only Kristin could stir lately.

"Noooo, but perhaps you should take a rest."

Instead, Kristin gently pressed her full soft lips against his.

Nathan gently tried to pull back, unwilling to take advantage of her slight inebriation.

The doctor took hold of his chin and pulled him back to her. Finally, breaking off the long sensuous kiss, she whispered, "My dear Captain Bridger, I was sneaking off to drink with my mates while you were still drinking mother's milk, so if you are suggesting that I am too influenced by alcohol to know exactly I am doing," she kissed him again lightly, "then you are very mistaken."

Nathan smiled, "Well, in that case, I will admit, I've wanted to kiss you since I first laid eyes on you in the passageway berating Commander Ford. Those flashing eyes, that beautiful face, and that fiery spirit…." He stopped and placing his hand on the back of her head, softly pulled her back to him, gently opening his lips to meet hers. The latent, controlled fire that both of them had denied for so long took finally took control.


	2. Chapter 2

Dodging Bullets: Chapter 2

At precisely 0600, Kristin Westphalen's alarm sounded—like a mallet to the front of her head.

"Oh, Lord," she muttered. "I really am too old for any alcohol. Period."

She rolled out of her rack and made it to the head where the reflection in the mirror was an unpleasant surprise. Not having removed her make-up the night before, she had mascara smudges and her red hair was tousled at all angles.

Folded, spindled, and mutilated came to her mind as she took her shower and allowed the water to ease the pain in her head somewhat. After drying off, she took two aspirin hoping to ease the throbbing behind her eyes.

The doctor dressed and was headed to the mess for breakfast when her eyes fell on the two glasses on the table.

"No!" Vague, watery memories of the night before crashed through like ice water. "No," she muttered louder, as she gathered up the two glasses to clean later.

The mess hall was filled as usual with people coming on for day's first rotation.

Filling her tray with dry toast and coffee, she turned to find a seat only to come face to face with Nathan Bridger, who looked, for lack of a better phrase, bright and bushy-tailed, bristling with good humor.

"Good morning, Dr. Westphalen, I trust you slept well?"

Kristin, never at a loss for words, was momentarily speechless.

"Well, good," the captain said, "Come sit with me."

He led her to a table in the corner of the room, relatively private.

"You know that irrepressible morning attitude of yours is a little irritating every day," Kristin muttered.

"Really? I had a _really_ good time last night. _Wonderful_. You didn't?"

Nathan smiled sweetly then took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I guess, I'm not, uhm, as good at holding my alcohol as I used to be. Headache." She tried not to move her head too much as she spoke, as the front of her head felt her brain might literally shift to the front of her face.

"Out of practice?" Nathan tried not to smile, but it was noticeable. "Perhaps you should have tried 'mother's milk.' "

"Yes, thank you, Nathan. Your gloating really isn't necessary, you know."

"Oh, I know it isn't necessary. It's just," he leaned down conspiratorially, "The alcohol did make the rest of the evening _so much more entertaining_."

Kristin spit out her coffee. She grabbed a napkin to wipe her chin.

"How entertaining, exactly?" Her eyes were wide with uncertainly.

The captain of the UEO's mighty seaQuest patted her hand gently and said, "I'll tell you at dinner. Perhaps we could have another _entertaining_ evening."

With those as his parting words, Nathan Bridger rose, smiled, wished her a good day and left.

Before Kristin could gather up her thoughts into a 'what the hell have I done that I don't remember' moment, Lucas and Ben sat down beside her.

"You okay, Doc? You look a little queasy?" Lucas was peering at her closely. "Actually, you look a little—"

"Gobsmacked," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKW/NBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX*

Nathan was still chuckling as he entered the bridge.

"Good morning, Commander Ford. Status?"

"Smooth sailing, sir" The commander glanced again at the captain, "If you don't mind me saying so, Sir, you look like you're in a very good mood this morning."

Nathan gave him a grin, "I am, Commander, I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKW/NBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Xx

All morning Kristin wracked her brain trying to piece together the events of the evening before. Finally, during a routine physical on Seaman Carter, the memory of a passionate kiss hit her full on.

"Oh, my, God!"

"Doc! What is it? Am I dying?" Carter nervously grabbed her arm, she removed the blood pressure cuff.

"No, seaman, you are good to go. Dismissed."

"But…."

"Dismissed, Seaman Carter!"

He rushed out of the exam room.

"I think I am the one who is going to die-of humiliation," Kristin thought to herself. Because after that kiss, she couldn't remember anything. "Did I? Did we?"

She walked back to her office and dropped her still aching head onto her desk.


End file.
